Monday morning melodies
by CindyBaby
Summary: It all started as a regular morning at the Mercer's. Evelyn was at work, Jack was trying to skip school, Bobby was in a bad mood. Everything was as it usually was, at least until Bobby found a pregnancy test in the bathroom.
1. Chapter 1

**Morning people! Well it's morning over here, well not really, but I was up late. Hope you like this, I needed some laughs after looking outside to discover snow. Yes snow, such is my life. **

**I don't own four brothers, or the song which is "It's the same old song" by Four Tops. You all know what that means right? Motown baby! Hehe**

It all started as a regular morning in the Mercer household. Evelyn had left for work and the radio was playing oldies. Jack was trying to muster enough energy to walk from the couch where he had collapsed upon coming downstairs, into the kitchen, where the coffee was. It was a slow go to say the least. He was exhausted, having spent most of the night working on a new song and when he'd gone to sleep he'd woken up by one of his nightmares. He hadn't had one for a while and he was unsure about what had triggered the memories now. As soon as his eyes had opened frantically he'd calmed down as he caught sight of his oldest brother sitting on a chair next to him. He'd leaned back, trying to breathe normally again. "Sorry". He guessed he'd woken Bobby up.

"It's okay, I wasn't asleep"

"Where you've been?" Jack asked, remembering that Bobby hadn't been home for dinner, and hadn't showed up during the evening either.

"Around" Was the short reply and Jack knew he wasn't going to continue. "What's up?" Bobby asked instead, changing the subject.

"Nothing, just tired" Jack mumbled, knowing what his brother was really asking.

Bobby watched him steadily for a few moments as if searching for something, probably to see if he was lying. "You gonna be able to sleep?"

"Yeah"

Bobby nodded and stood up and after giving him one last glance left the room and trudged away to his own.

Jack yawned loudly and dragged himself up from the couch. He was going to be late for school if he didn't hurry. A glance at the clock told him he was already late. He almost wished he could be more concerned about that. Slowly walking towards the kitchen he heard one of Evelyn's favorites coming from the radio.

_Now it's the same old song  
But with a different meaning  
Since you been gone  
It's the same old song  
But with a different meaning  
Since you been gone _

He hummed a little as he more fell than took a seat in a chair. A glance at the coffeemachine told him that no one had started it yet. He sighed and weighted his options. Getting up and making coffee versus going to school without coffee... He got up with a sigh and started making the coffee, a little stronger than usual since he was barely awake and school hadn't even started yet. Well it had, but he wasn't there to almost fall asleep yet anyway. Taking a seat again he rested his head on his arms and hummed along with the song and the comforting sound of coffee brewing.

_It's the same old song  
But with a different meaning  
Since you been gone _

"Fuck!"

Jack lifted his head to watch Bobby walk into the kitchen, holding a high heeled shoe that he'd obviously tripped over.

"What the hell is this?" Bobby held out the shoe to him like Jack was the one responsible for the minor damage it had caused his brother.

Jack didn't lift his head, only continuing to gaze at his brother. "It's a shoe"

"No shit Sherlock" Bobby snarled after flinging said shoe to the other side of the house by the sound of it. "What is it doing in the middle of the floor?"

"How the hell would I know, it's not mine" Jack mumbled, stifling another yawn.

Bobby grinned. "You sure about that Princess?"

"Shut up" Jack mumbled as he felt sleep trying to pull him under again. A slap to the back of his head dragged him back again. "Hey!"

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Bobby asked as he poured himself some coffee. After a pleading look from Jack he sighed and placed a cup in front of him too. 'Tired' was the only reply from his youngest brother. Bobby looked at him closely. He did look tired, more so than usual. He knew his brother had trouble sleeping at night, and last night he'd had a nightmare again, but if he didn't show up... "They're gonna call Ma if you don't show" He told Jack, who looked like he was sleeping again.

"She'll understand"

Bobby snorted, and then growled as a familiar high pitched voice was heard. As Sofi showed up in the doorway to the kitchen in all her decorated glory Bobby quickly swallowed what was left of his coffee and got up to pour what was left in the machine into his own cup, leaving none for the girl now glaring at him. He grinned evilly and took a long drawn out sip, making said girl glower even more at him.

"ANGEL!"

Jack winced at the shriek and closed his eyes tightly, humming. "It's the same old song..."

"What baby?" Angel sweeped in.

"Your brother is an asshole"

"Comes with the territory baby" Angel shrugged but after receiving a glare from his girl he sighed and turned to a grinning Bobby. "What did you do?"

Jack opened his eyes slowly, almost against his will.

"Nothing" Bobby shrugged "Don't know what her problem is..."

"He took the last coffee, on purpose!" Sofi spat, her eyes shooting darts across the kitchen.

"Well excuse me, I didn't know you'd paid for it" Bobby glared back "Now that I think of it, you don't pay for a fucking thing around here..."

"Bobby she dosen't have to pay" Angel cut in, making Sofi grin like Caesar when he invaded Gaul, Jack thought he probably looked just like she did right then.

"Then she can quit her fucking whining" Bobby shot back "She can at least make the coffee herself, since she dosen't do any other fucking thing around here, well except for you of course".

A long, long parade of spanish curses left Sofi's mouth and Jack sighed and got up to make some new coffee. How the hell was one supposed to sleep in this fucking noise anyway.

"See what you did? Nice going Loca, can't you see the kid is fucking tired? Hey Angel, how about you get a girlfriend that dosen't force your little brother to serve her huh?"

After that it was just a lot of shouting and threats being thrown around, and Jack was starting to wish he had left for school early. Jerry choose that moment to enter. Jack thought he had heard Camille leave too, she had probably spent the night. Unlike Sofi you didn't hear much from her. Jack didn't blame her for taking off before breakfast, he would have too.

"What are ya'll doing now?" Jerry asked, letting out a sigh as he saw Bobby's glare, and Angel forcibly holding Sofi back from attacking him. He shook his head and took a seat next to Jack who'd sat down again. "Morning Jackie".

Jack mumbled a reply and sighed when his stomach grumbled, making Jerry grin.

"Want a sandwitch?" Jerry asked and Jack nodded thankfully.

Jerry got up and started preparing breakfast. Well what he could, which was just about sandwitches and milk. Sofi had calmed down and was now also seated at the table with Angel. Bobby had left after making a snide remark to Sofi and Angel how the bathroom was finally free for others to use. Suddenly something prickled in the back of Jack's neck and he shivered. Something was about to go to hell. Lifting his head he took in how quiet everything suddenly was, even Sofi were busy glancing at the paper in front of Angel. Suddenly the quiet was broken by Bobby's loud cursing and feet stomping on the stairs. Jack sat up straight in his chair, waiting for all hell to break loose. A second later Bobby stood in the doorway, deadly calm. Jack swallowed.

"What the hell is this?" He growled out.

Jack looked at the object in his brothers hand. When he saw what it was his eyes widened and he froze in his seat. The whole kitchen seemed to have stopped in time, everyone in it staring at the object in Bobby's hand, until Sofi broke the silence.

"It's a pregnancy test you idiot".

At that moment Jack really wished he had just went to school on time.

**Hope you liked it! This is gonna be short, probably just another chapter. Needed soemthing a little bit lighter today. So who's the owner of said test huh? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Honestly, I love this movie so much. I don't own four brothers. **

It was quiet, deadly quiet. Jerry had stopped with a slice of cheese halfway to his mouth, Angel looked like he was about to have a panic attack and Jack wondered if it was to late to just leave. Just leave he told himself, get up and walk to the door, you have school, no one's gonna stop you - they know Ma will be furious if they do. Somehow he stayed frozen in his seat. They only one who seemed remotely calm was Sofi as she stared at Bobby with an amused look in her eyes.

"Whose it it?" Bobby asked, still in that deadly calm tone.

Jack finally unfroze and made a show of looking at the watch on the wall. "Well I need to get going, already late and..."

"Sit down" Bobby's voice cut him off and he sat back down again with a sigh.

"It's not mine" Angel declared, something wild in his eyes.

Jack thought he looked like one of those crazy cracked up dudes at the busstation who were rambling about aliens and assinations. He choked back a laugh, he could almost smell the desperation coming from him.

"Well I get that" Bobby had switched to that silky tone that somehow sounded even more disturbing. "But I wanna who's it is, not whose it isn't shithead" he turned an accusing glare towards Sofi. "Is it yours Loca? If you've managed to trap my brother in one of your death traps so help me God..."

"Shut up Bobby, it's not mine" Sofi glared and then shrugged. "Why would I ruin this body at the best time in my life huh?"

Jack closed his eyes and threw up a little in his mouth. This was getting badder by the second, and he wanted to get the hell out of dodge.

"Well we all know you'd do anything to keep a hold on Angel-pop here honey, so you better start fessing up before I'll..."

"You'll what?!" Sofi was on her feet in a second waving her finger around as she called Bobby all sorts of names, none very nice.

"Baby, baby" Angel again grabbed a hold of his girl "It's not yours is it?"

"Of course it's not mine! And what do you mean 'yours'?! I thought we were in this together Angel"

Sofi now looked like she was fighting tears and Bobby sighed heavily and waved the offending object around, trying to bring matters back to business.

"Of course we are baby, I just don't know what we're in together yet, you sure it's not yours?"

Bobby growled "Shut up the both of ya. Jerry?"

Jerry quickly shook his head. "Camille would have taken it at her mothers house"

"It's not used" Bobby stated. "Maybe she bought it and forgot it?"

"It's not hers" Jerry again denied.

"Well someone in this house, probably a girl, thinks that she might be pregnant and I want to know who the hell that person is so I can beat the shit out of the brother responsible"

"It's not mine" Angel said again, wincing as Sofi's hand found his shoulder roughly.

"And it's not mine, or Camille's" Jerry added.

"It has to be someone's for fuck's sake, who the hell would..." Bobby stopped himself abruptly, his eyes growing wide. He turned slowly to look at his youngest brother who's eyes turned round as all eyes suddenly were directed at him. Bobby took a step toward him. "Jack, for the love of... please tell me your not this stupid".

"I'm not!" he shook his head frantically as Bobby's eyes narrowed. "it isn't, I don't know whose that is, I'm not seeing anyone, or sleeping with anyone, I'm not".

"It's not like you would have told anyone if you did" Angel countered, eager to make Bobby's light shine one someone other than himself.

"Yeah right, I would sneak her upstairs then right? Or maybe make her climb in through the window?" Jack shot back hotly.

"Calm the fuck down girls, no one is accusing you sweetheart" Bobby told a grumbling Jack who was glaring daggers at Angel.

"Just saying" Angel mumbled. "Hey what if it's Ma's?" Angel asked suddenly, receiving a slap to the back of his head by Bobby.

"Watch your mouth"

"Erm I think Ma might be too old to..." Jerry added, looking a little greenish.

"Obviously" Jack rolled his eyes.

"For fuck's sake!" Bobby growled abrubtly and in a move no one saw coming tore Sofi away from Angel and with his hands on her shoulders pushed her down on a chair in front of him. He kept his hands on her shoulders as to show the severity in the situation.

Jack gasped. Bobby had never, ever willingly touched Sofi. For fear of her claws or just because of the obvious dislike he'd had for her since that first day Angel brought her home he'd refused to even shake her hand. That first night he'd given her a once over, looked over at Angel and told him he was crazy. The rest is, as they say, history. Jack waited for inevitable screaming and maybe clawing to start, but Sofi seemed frozen in shock just like the rest of them. Her eyes were wide and mouth open, as if she couldn't believe he'd just done that. Jack waited for the moment where her brain would reassembly itself and the fighting would start.

"Now you listen to me Sofi"

A collective gasp was heard around the kitchen. He called her by her real name. Jack knew he should have never gotten up today, he just knew it. A day that started like this could never go anywhere but to hell, and they all seemed to be heading there fast. Bobby was acting like a snake, trying to trap his prey, and if Sofi said that the test was hers then Bobby would probably accuse her of trying to trap his brother in her little domestic hellhole again and then she would yell and destroy things and storm out, leaving Angel pissed.

"I need you to tell me the truth, is the test yours?" Bobby's no-nonsense tone seemed to get through to her and she shook her head slowly. "You sure?" A nod this time. "Thank God". Bobby exhaled slowly and stepped away from Sofi.

Jack thought he heard the whole kitchen let out a relieved sigh, particulary Angel. Sofi blinked.

"You bastard! Angel, your brother pushed me! What is wrong with you!" Sofi got up, glared at Bobby, pushed Angel, and then whirled around to snarl at Bobby. "You will burn in hell Bobby!"

"Well shit if that's the only place I can be rid of you then why the hell not"

Sofi shouted something in spanish and started waving her hand around, causing Angel to duck out of the way.

"Yeah yeah" Bobby muttered "No Loca you can't come, the devil dosen't want any competition for the throne".

"Can ya'll just calm down" Jerry asked in a tired voice.

"I need to get to school" Jack stated, adding "I missed the bus"

"No one is going anywhere until we figure this out" Bobby stated.

"It's not used, so there might not even be a little Mercer in the making" Jack grinned at the glare Bobby shot him.

"He's right, no need to go all crazy" Angel nodded, happy that he seemed to be off the hook.

"Can you give me a ride to school?" Jack asked Bobby.

"What's wrong with your legs?"

"Bobby..."

"Fine, let's go"

Bobby was silent on the way to Cass and Jack didn't want to disrupt the peace so he said nothing about it. Everyone left when they did, and the mystery surrounding the test was still unsolved, though Jack wasn't worried. It wasn't Sofi's at least. And that would save them all a lot of trouble and headaches.

"I'll pick you up at three" Bobby told him before he drove off, and Jack trudged up the stairs, two hours late.

Everything was strangely quiet that night. Jack was watching some documentary about the Clash on TV and Angel was in his room with Sofi, trying to make up for the fact that his oldest brother was an asshole and Jerry was getting ready in the bathroom. Camille was picking him up and they were going to the movies. The doorbell rang and Bobby got up to open it.

"Hey Camille" He greeted and stepped aside to let her enter.

"Hi Bobby" She smiled a little.

"Wanna sit down?"

Camille nodded after a few seconds hesitation. She was a bit unsure around Jerry's brothers, especially Bobby. She never knew if he even liked her or not. After declining Bobby's offer of a beer, she sat down with a soda while Bobby took a seat opposite her at the table. Bobby had nodded towards the couch where Jack was absorbed in the show as an explanation as to why it was best to avoid that area of the house.

"So, going to the movies?"

Camille nodded "Yes, we're maybe getting something to eat later too" As an afterthought she added, just a bit sarcastically. "if that's alright with you?"

Bobby lifted an eyebrow. He and Camille were so different, and he knew she didn't really approve of him and his behaviour, and maybe not the rest of his brothers either, except for Jerry of course. "Jerry's a big boy, he does what he wants" he stated calmly.

Camille nodded. "You don't like me" She stated.

Bobby shrugged. "I do. You'll be good for him"

Camille wondered if she imagined the underlying threat in that sentance, or if he was just stating facts. "I love him"

"I know you do" Bobby took a sip of his beer. "have you told him yet?"

Camille turned a bit pale, surely he didn't mean... "Jerry knows how I feel about him"

"That's not what I meant and you know it" Bobby looked at her steadily.

Camille's mind turned blank. How did he... Bobby took something from the bag lying on the table and handed it to her. Her test. The one she forgot that morning. The one she already knew the result of, even though she hadn't even taken it yet. She stared down at it until Bobby spoke again.

"Jerry is a good guy Camille, there's no need to worry"

She swallowed hard and looked up and met Bobby's eyes. "I know"

Steps on the stairs told them that Jerry was on his way down and Camille quickly shoved the test into her purse. They stood as Jerry walked in.

"Hey" He kissed her on the cheek. "Ready to go?"

Camille smiled shakily and nodded. "Let's go"

They left and Bobby stared after them before turning and heading to the couch where Jack was still sitting. They sat in silence for awhile before Jack broke the silence.

"You okay with this?"

Bobby sighed and downed his beer. "I don't know Jackie". He sighed and leaned back against the couch as they watched the rest of the documentary in silence.

**I thought it would be fitting if Bobby was a bit conflicted in the beginning about Jerry becoming a father. He seems to like being an uncle in the movie (the one scene where they meet Jerrys kids) but I thought he might have been taking it a bit hard, since it meant things were changing a bit. Anyway hope you liked this little story!**


End file.
